The Girl Under the Sakura Tree
by Inksomnia
Summary: There was always just one girl under the sakura tree. And Natsu finally noticed.
1. Chapter 1

**Ahahahaha! I have a story. I have a lot of ideas for this one, guys...Don't worry!**

**DISCALIMER: I do NOT own Fairy Tail at all!**

* * *

><p>There was always one girl sitting under the sakura tree.<p>

She'll always sit with her back up against the trunk, the wind playing with her golden hair, the grass brushing her legs.

She'd read sometimes, she'd softly hum, or just think. Just think. Close her eyes and drift into a world away.

It was her safe haven, her little bubble. She'll find her way back to the sakura in rain or in snow, and stay there gazing at the stars until late at night. Sometimes she'll even fall asleep at the base, so carefree, innocent, and naive.

And Natsu didn't understand that.

But at this point in time, he couldn't understand , because he didn't know. He didn't know her. He hasn't talk to her, approached her, or even seen her yet.

But that was the day he met the girl under the sakura tree.

.

.

.

.

"Natsu, let's go, let's go!"

The pink haired male groaned as his little sister pulled on his arm. "Wendy, calm down," he grumbled. "It's not like the park's going to fly away in the next ten minutes."

"You never know," teased Wendy. "Now hurry up!"

Natsu threw on his light jacket and opened the door. "Alright, alright, we can go now."

Natsu and Wendy began their short stroll to the South Gate Park. It really wasn't that far, only a few blocks away. The air was slightly chilly as they had just ended summer and the fall was peeking out from around the corner. Wendy skipped along, her long blue hair bouncing along with her; Natsu had his face buried in his scarf, wondering why he ever agreed to spend his Saturday out in the park anyway.

They finally arrived at the park after what seemed like five long minutes to Natsu. Their town park was actually quite nice, so Natsu didn't mind too much about being dragged out here. It had nice trails, a bridge over a creek, and was finally flourished with sakura trees, which was Magnolia's pride and joy in the spring. The annual sakura festival would always take place here.

Wendy flew to her group of friends who had told her to come in the first place. Natsu sat on a bench, with nothing to do.

He let out a sigh and wondered what he could be doing right now instead of babysitting his sister Wendy. He could've been finishing up homework or hanging out with his friends…well, no. Let's face it. He'd probably be streaming videos and gaming, which is just as productive as just sitting outside.

But that's when he noticed.

The park was always filled with sakura trees, he knew that; it was obvious. And the giant one on the little hill wasn't exactly new either; the town is especially proud for its centerpiece, the oldest grand sakura tree. But what _was_ new was the girl, sitting under it, reading a paperback book .

Natsu had to admit, she was beautiful.

She had blonde hair that flew past her shoulders and fair white skin that glowed in the sunlight. She had bright brown eyes that were skimming along the pages, and a slight smile on her face that hinted she really was enjoying the story.

Natsu recalled seeing this girl under the tree the few times he'd visited this park before, but this was the first time he actually cared to notice. She was always here, it seemed; but why?

The teenage male got up from his bench and approached this woman.

"Is it good?"

The blonde looked up with a confused and dazed expression on her face before responding. "Oh, yes!" She shook her head as if to shake off the haze of reading. "Of course, yeah, um…sorry."

Natsu stared at her funny before throwing his head back laughing. "Sorry? Why are you sorry?"

The girl's face erupted in flames as he sat down next to her. "Well, I, um, I didn't know you were talking to me, so…"

Natsu grinned. "Well, I am. So is it good?"

He gestured at the book in her hands and she softly closed it, her thumb in-between the pages to keep her place. The title read _Stars and Tears. _ The girl cleared her throat. "It's really good, at least so far…I only started today."

Natsu looked at how many pages she had left to read, as indicated by her thumb. It was placed in the exact middle of the fairly thick book.

"Only today!" Natsu exclaimed. "You read that much in one day, and it's not even one in the afternoon yet?"

The girl shrugged, still red from Natsu's fit of laughter earlier. "Yeah, I guess I'm a reader."

The pink haired boy chuckled. "You _guess._ Well, I _guess _my name is Natsu Dragneel," he teased. "You?"

The girl puffed up her cheeks at his snarky attitude. "Lucy," she nearly spat. "Lucy Heartfilia."

"I guess it's nice to meet you, Luigi," Natsu said. He smiled. "Do you come here everyday?"

Lucy completely disregarded the question and rose her voice slightly. "Luigi? Last time I checked, I was NOT an Italian plumber in a video game."

"Alright, fine. Luce it is."

"No."

"Fine, Luigi?"

"Oh my gosh."

"You're weird, Luce."

"STOP IT!"

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Oh goodness. First of all, that _I guess _thing isn't funny anymore, and second of all, QUIT IT."

Natsu laughed again, entertained by her behavior. "I _guess_ if you really want me to, Luce," he said, "then I will. Maybe."

Lucy flared up one last time, but before any words came out of her mouth, she sighed in defeat.

She shook her head. "I guess that's okay," she said, a small smile tugging at her lips.

Natsu pumped his fist in the air. "Haha! I won!" Natsu looked at her. "Honestly, Luce, I don't know why you were so reluctant to play along. You did start it anyway."

"On accident," Lucy interjected. "You were the one to make something out of it."

"NATSU!"

The two teenagers turned to see a blue haired girl run towards them.

"Natsu," Wendy panted. "Let's go home; I'm tired,"

"Okay," he said. He turned back to Lucy. "Well, I've got to go home now," he said.

"See you tomorrow?"

Lucy smiled. "I'm always here."

* * *

><p><strong>So that happened. I'm working on the second chapter!<strong>

**BYEEEEEEEEEEEE**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter 2 guyyyyss! Really short, but you know what? Deal with it, cuz long chapters aren't my forte. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer****: Obviously I am incapable of making something as amazing as Fairy Tail. So bye. **

* * *

><p>"I'm back!"<p>

Lucy looked up to see a certain pink haired guy giving her a toothy grin. "Told you I would," he said.

Lucy blinked. "I didn't actually think you'd come back," she answered, a little shocked. Natsu plopped down beside her as she inspected him. "You look like a popular type; a jock or something," she thought aloud. "Don't you have practice or whatever?"

Natsu laughed. "Not bad, Luce!" He shrugged. "In fact, I do have football practice, but I'll just skip it."

But she didn't know that he skipped it for her.

Lucy jumped up, alarmed. "Natsu, you can't!"

Natsu looked surprised by her sudden outburst. "Whoa, whoa, calm down Luce. Why?"

Lucy shook her head. "Natsu, you signed up for a football team and you're expected to take on your responsibilities, you can't just skip like that!"

Natsu stared at her, then snorted. "Looks like you're a goody two shoes, huh?"

Lucy turned red for a brief moment, then rolled her eyes. She grabbed Natsu's arm (which felt very muscular) and pulled him on his feet. "Come on, I'm taking you there. What school do you go to?"

"Fairy Tail Academy," he responded.

"Good, that's not too far from here." Lucy nodded, took Natsu's hand, and forcibly pulled him along with her.

"What? Luce, you don't have to walk me there. I'll go if you really want me to," Natsu said. "Besides, do you even know where it is?"

"Of course!" she said, looking at him. "Right next to my school, yeah? Sabertooth Academy?"

"You go to Saber?" Natsu asked, scowling. "Ugh, that means your school has the most arrogant football team know to man,"

Lucy giggled. "Yeah, they're pretty bad. Every time they face another team at a game, I secretly root for the other side because our jocks are so cocky and stupid."

The two branched off into another world of conversation, discussing the small inquiries of life to just simply laughing and smiling. As Lucy walked along side Natsu, she got a feeling in her chest that made her feel the same wonder and security of sitting under that precious sakura tree, the same feeling of her safe little world away. How strange.

The illusions and fantasies slowly came to an end as they arrived at the entrance of Fairy Tail after their short seven minute walk. The yells and the piercing whistle could be heard in the distance, coming from the field behind the school.

Natsu grinned. "It's a good thing you brought me here, Luce, now that I think about it-Coach Gildarts would've skinned me alive if I skipped practice completely."

She smiled in return. "I'm here to help, I guess, but you might wanna get down there, because you're already twenty minutes late."

Natsu's eyes suddenly grew two times larger, and his expression represented pure terror. "Oh, my gosh," he began, "Holy CRAP! I forgot that Erza was our manager – she's gonna KILL ME!"

Faster than Lucy could even process, he was already gone. After a few short moments, he heard rather loud yells and a scream that resembled Natsu's voice.

Lucy spun on her heel, not wanting to know what they do to the poor members of their football team. She quickly left, collecting all her thoughts into her head. But oddly, only one thought came to mind:

_I want to see you again._

* * *

><p><strong>Yes? No? Eh, whatever. <strong>

**BYEEEEEEE**

**-Inksomnia**


End file.
